


excruciating

by norigohan_butter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, not sure about the angst dosage actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norigohan_butter/pseuds/norigohan_butter
Summary: childhood friends reunited but they really don't want to





	excruciating

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure where i went with this but here it is i guess

“watch out!” a familiar voice yells out.

 

 

 

 

 

seokmin wasn’t sure what brought him into this situation; all he knew was that he just entered a new school, one that soonyoung is attending. he did so because his mother was afraid of seokmin being too shy to make new friends in high school, although somewhat offensive, she was right. his middle school experience wasn’t the best, and it was downright visible from his grades to his behavior. seokmin hopes he can actually have a new start in this school.

soonyoung was just showing seokmin around. they went to the cafeteria and some cool spots to ditch classes (which seokmin isn’t planning to do), right now they’re visiting the clubs so seokmin can have a social circle right away. after all, soonyoung was a sophomore, he can’t be with seokmin the whole time he’s here. soonyoung was in the dance club, and he knows right away that seokmin probably wanted to join the choir club, but he’s keeping it a secret until the end of their so-called tour.

seokmin was introduced to the baseball club where he met another sophomore (much smaller than him) named jihoon, followed by the swim club where he met junhui, and now they’re visiting the basketball team so soonyoung can introduce wonwoo there. the problem is, all the people soonyoung introduced were all sophomores, so none of them will ever be in the same class as him. that is until he turned to the basketball court at the wrong time as ball nearly hit him to the face, a voice ringed as the ball stopped right in front of him.

“… that was close” seokmin’s savior sighed, he looked all too familiar as seokmin looked up at him. canine like teeth showing with sharp double lidded eyes, face round followed by a noticeably tall figure. was this…

“damn it mingyu,” another member of the basketball team yelled, “i didn’t thought you’d be this rusty.” he shaked his head. he seemed well acquainted with mingyu to talk to him like that, which welled up seokmin with slight envy.

“sorry hyung!” mingyu shouted before turning to seokmin “sorry about- seokmin?”

oh. mingyu remembers him.

“you two know each other?” soonyoung interrupts, to which mingyu answers, almost enthusiastically, “yeah we’re-”

“hey maybe throw the ball back before chatting?” a lazy, and breathy voice comes into the conversation. it came from a lanky and tall boy who’s wearing the same basketball uniform as mingyu, his eyes looked tired accompanied by rather sharp jaws. “seungcheol isn’t patient y’know”

“party pooper as always mr. wonwoo”

“always in people’s business too i see, mr. soonyoung”

“… you two are friends?”

mingyu commented, it was rather weird seeing wonwoo being friendly with someone who’s quite the opposite of him, though opposites attract i guess? at least, in this case it is. being the quietest of the bunch and by the process of elimination seokmin was already out of the conversation.

after seungcheol called out for a break, soonyoung went back to introducing wonwoo _properly_ to seokmin, but another taller fella seems to have followed him.

“you know you look like a dog following this stick around,” soonyoung comments about mingyu and wonwoo, which the former take offense.

“i’m not a dog!”

“alright down boy,” wonwoo teases, somewhat, while calming him down. seokmin thinks it’s cute how mingyu wants to fight back but can’t due to being younger and resulted to pouting, reminds him when they were in grade school. “so this is the kid you wanted to introduce,”

“he’s just a year younger than you,” mingyu protested before soonyoung could.

“how’d you know that?” asked soonyoung curious, seokmin never seem to be too detailed about his life despite them knowing each other nearly all their lives. was mingyu a bad influence or something? It worried soonyoung a bit.

“we used to go to the same grade school,” seokmin said unconsciously, shifting the attention more to him now. he isn’t sure if he regretted that.

“yeah!” mingyu, again, answered enthusiastically, but went quiet before his cheeks turn pink and his hand scratched his neck, “we didn’t… talk much tough,”

“yeah…”

a long pause and a long stare from the two sophomore in the conversation, enough to catch mingyu and seokmin’s attention who were too busy staring at their shoes.

“did you two had some unspoken romantic tension or something?”

“yeah it sounds too obvious”

that wasn’t… really helping either mingyu or seokmin, at least, that’s what they thought. they were kids at the time, what would they know about love? not much is all they knew. they didn’t know what to do at the time and probably try drowning it with other things, like mingyu with sports and studying while seokmin distracted himself with choir and streaming anime on his mother’s computer. their feelings became more shrouded during middle school, being apart and only occasionally seeing each other until mingyu moved to a different neighborhood.

seokmin looked up at mingyu, the latter continuing to look back at him, but only for a while, too embarrassed. granted it made wonwoo snicker a bit, seeing someone as sturdy as mingyu becoming a messy pool of hormones and sweat. soonyoung can’t help but coo at how cute the freshmen are, happy to have unveiled their (not so) hidden love.

a whistle ring and the two basketball players turn their heads; it was back to practice again. they turn back and run towards seungcheol, wonwoo visibly teasing mingyu about what just happen, the latter’s face turning bright red as he protests whatever wonwoo said to him.

 

 

 

 

 

“so…” soonyoung’s voice sounding like a nosy mom who just heard some juicy gossip, “he was your crush, huh?” he asked as they walked to the choir club.

seokmin blushed, but like before he didn’t protest, he did like mingyu, still do probably, perhaps, he’s not sure himself. it was monkey love, he had thought, but seeing him again looking so… _fresh_ but also so _familiar_ , it tied knots in seokmin’s heart.

“his parents want him to get married though,” seokmin says out of the blue, “y’know, pass the family name and continue the family’s restaurant,” he continued unconsciously, he only realized what he said after noticing’s soonyong’s gaped mouth at him, as if he can’t believe what seokmin just said. it was rather awkward though, “i mean,” his mouth keeps talking, “he has a sister, but you know how it’s like” he laughed nervously, “like-”

“bro, i get it,” soonyoung patted seokmin’s back, “sorry for asking.”

“no, it’s fine,” seokmin walked slower before eventually stopping, “i’m more surprised that he still has feelings for me.”

“how come?”

“because he was popular and cute and liked playing with a plain dude like me!” seokmin bursts, “he would make himself look like an idiot around me so i didn’t always look awkward and one time he helped me get up after falling from the slide and it felt like i saw an angel!”

too much info, maybe, soonyoung seems to be really entertained by it. seokmin has always been passionate about a lot of things and seeing him talk like that about mingyu just confirms seokmin’s feelings for the former to soonyoung, it was cute how love-struck he was.

 

 

 

 

 

“so that’s your crush?” wonwoo brought up the topic again, much to mingyu’s dismay.

“oh?” seingcheol innocently butted in, wanting to know what the commotion was all about earlier during practice.

“our mingyuie has some unresolved romantic tension with a childhood crush it seems,” wonwoo singsongs, teasing, making mingyu blush beet red as he slammed his locker door, unable to say anything.

“how come you didn’t you notice him during the entrance exam? or the entrance speech?” seungcheol asks, curious how dense mingyu was.

“…he never stood out anyway,” mingyu put it rather harshly, it was true sadly, seokmin himself admitted how plain he is, “that’s why i used to play with him a lot, didn’t thought i’d end up falling for him though…”

“that’s so cheesy” wonwoo snickers, which mingyu quickly retorted at by growling (which was weird by itself, like, who does that? kim mingyu apparently). It wass always cat and mouse when it comes to these two, or as seungcheol puts it: cat and dog.

“anyway!” mingyu continued, emphasizing every syllable, “even if we did date him and get married with him and get our own home with him my parents won’t allow it and probably disown me so it’s useless!” he said rather proudly, as if stating the best statement, he has ever made in his life. which it actually wasn’t.

seungcheol and wonwoo paused, looking at each other and then back at mingyu. the youngest thought that he won their little bickering game by having the last word until the two teased him again, “you… plan on marrying him?” and mingyu’s face heats up again as he had nothing to say to deny that, he literally proclaimed it in front of them, and probably everyone in the locker room. how embarrassing.

 

 

 

 

it was raining when school was over, which was bad news for a lot of the students who didn’t bring umbrellas. sadly, seokmin was one of them. not wanting to take the risk of being sick, he stayed in the school’s lobby as he waited for the rain to die down. of course fate is a funny thing and the universe seems to like messing with seokmin a lot today because lo and behold mingyu also didn’t brought his umbrella.

“hey” mingyu greets lazily, probably tired from the classes and basketball practice, “found a club yet?” he asks.

“yeah,” seokmin is a bit baffled how casual mingyu is despite what happened earlier, “i’m joining choir,”

mingyu laughs a bit, but not in a condescending way, “that’s so you,”

“well i expected you to take futsal honestly, but i guess you wanted to be taller,” seokmin teases.

mingyu pouts, just like he always did back then, “i told you it’s milk,” he defended his height.

“me too!” seokmin laughed, mingyu wasn’t always the best when it comes to bickering, which made him fun to talk and tease with.

It quieted down after that. the both of them fiddling their feet awkwardly as they looked out to the rain, it’s less bad than it was 14 minutes ago, but not enough for seokmin to run out to.

“you’re not going home?” seokmin asks, receiving a rather odd reaction from mingyu.

“… thought i’d stay here with you until the rain dies down,” he scratched the back of his neck, “makes things less awkward, y’know,”

he was visibly blushing. _mingyu_ was visibly blushing. seokmin may saw it in the gym earlier, but knowing that it’s _because_ of him and not anyone’s teasing made seokmin’s face heat up as well.

“oh,” seokmin’s shoulder tensed, “you don’t really... _need_ to, y’know”

“but i want to,”

another silence. the rain seems to have given them a lie as it rains harder, more noise filling their ears. it has honestly been so long since the two of them have been honest with each other, they used to do it all the time; but guessing that they’re grown and grasped the concept of shame they’ve shied from it.

“seokmin i-”

“what about your parents?”

of course it had to come back to this, about how their life is some sort of clichéd soap opera about forbidden star-crossed lovers. about how their love is forbidden or that they’ll bring dishonor to their, well, mingyu’s family, if they ever got together. But it didn’t mean it hurt any less, and seokmin hated this. he hated how every main character in a drama would cry themselves to sleep for not being able to be with someone they like, because he gets it, he understands. it makes him think that people would only reduce him to that: a drama protagonist, or even worse, a second lead.

“i can always talk to them- i did that before!”

“… and have they changed their minds?”

another silence, and an excruciating one at that. sounds of dying raindrops are the only thing fill their ears, the smell of dust and water floats about, and the thick and damp tension between the so-called childhood friend choke their throats. it’s excruciating.

“isn’t it better if we stayed this way?” seokmin stuttered and when mingyu turned to him, seokmin was visibly holding back his tears. mingyu heard his heart broke.

It took mingyu a lot of thinking before deciding an answer, he wasn’t even sure if he could hold on to the one he’s giving. he took a really good look at seokmin, taking in on how much their situation hurt him, hurt them; he had to be strong, like he always been, for their sake.

“okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was Bad and some were ooc ajsfhjsdk feel free to hmu on twitter (@gyullible) though + thank you for reading it this far


End file.
